Espada or Ninja
by FortuneGoddessOfGaia
Summary: Fugaku finds a girl in the forest on his way home from a mission. He brings the girl home, and his son, Itachi takes a liking to her. What will come from this?
1. Chapter 1

Like I said on my profile, this is the new story I was coming up with. It is a Inuyasha/Naruto crossover with a Bleach twist( hence the title). It is a Kagome/Itachi pairing with onesided Kagome/Sasuke. Itachi will be the same age as Kagome, so she will be older than Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it, even though it may not make any sense.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha was returning home from his latest mission. He was told to escort The Fire Lord's son back home. Unfortunately, many people wanted to kill the young prince, so he had a very tough time killing them all. As he walked through the dense forest, cutting down any branches or foliage in his way, he heard a strange noise. Deciding to investigate, he trudged towards the foreign sound. As he got closer, he discovered that the sound was someone crying. The cries were coming from a small bush. The Uchiha patriarch moved the bush to the side, revealing a little girl, no older than five years old, looking up at him with tears running down her face.

The small girl had messy,shoulder length black hair and pale skin. Her dark green eyes had slit-shaped pupils that looked very similar to a cat's eyes. She had pale green lines running down her cheeks and what seemed like a small broken helmet on her head. The girl wore a white dress that came the knee-length with sleeves that came to her elbows, but had a collar that covered her entire neck. A black sash was tied around her waist, while black sandals were on her small feet. On her left pointer finger was a silver armour-like ring.

Fugaku kneeled down in front of the child, " What are you crying for?" he asked her.

She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists," I-I can't find 'Orra." Fugaku frowned. Who the hell was 'Orra? "I-I want 'Orra!" she yelled, crying harder. Fugaku sighed, he had no ideea how to deal with a little girl crying, let alone any child.

The Uchiha patriarch was about to ask her who this 'Orra person was, when he saw a silver bracelet on her right wrist. He gently lifted her wrist, causing her to stare at him. He turned to bracelet over, reading the inscription inside.

**Name: Kagome Schiffer**

**Age: 5 years old**

**Birthdate: December 9**

**Race: Espada**

**Living Relatives: Ulquiorra Schiffer (older brother)**

So she did have some family. But what he wanted to know was, what was an Espada? Maybe that was what they call thier ninja in her village. He didn't think she should stay here alone, so he might as well bring her back to Konoha with him. Mikoto would probably love to take care of the girl. He picked up the girl, noticing that she had stopped crying and was now looking at him curiously, silently asking him what he was doing.

"So, your name is Kagome? Would you like to come with me? " He asked her, shifting her so that she could hang onto him. She nodded her head, then laid her head against his shoulder, falling started his journey again, Kagome sleeping in his arms.

**(Konoha Gate)**

Fugaku made it to Konoha within four hours, even though it had gotten dark. Most of the village were either in thier homes or out in the main streets. Kagome was still asleep, so he would wake her when he got to the Hokage Tower. As he drew closer to the tower, Kagome shifted in his arms, yawning quietly. The Hokage's secretary was in the lobby when he got there. She nodded towards him, raising an eyebrow to the girl in his arms, but showed him to the office where the Hokage was waiting. Fugaku knocked on the large oak doors, waiting to be let in.

"Come in" came the Hokage's voice from behind the door. Fugaku used his shoulder to open the door, seeing how Kagome had occupied his hands for the moment. Sarutobi looked up when the Uchiha patriarch came in, but gave a surprised look when he saw the small girl that Fugaku was holding.

"How was the mission, Fugaku?" asked Sarutobi, still wondering who the young girl was.

"It went smoothly, Hokage-sama. The prince was returned home safely without too many casualties." answereed Fugaku. Sarutobi nodded, handing Fugaku his payment for the mission.

"And the girl? Who is she?"

Fugaku looked at Kagome, who had moved her head on his shoulder, waking up. " Her name is Kagome. Apparently she lost her brother somewhere in the forest when I found her." Sarutobi nodded, looking at the girl, who stared at him with dark green eyes. The pale green lines running down her cheeks made it look like she was crying.

Kagome stared at the old man in front of her. The man who was holding her was named Fugaku, from what she climbed out of his arms and set her gaze on Fugaku, who looked at her as well.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" he asked her when she didn't say anything for a while.

Kagome looked at Sarutobi for a second before asking, " Am I staying with you until we can find my big brother, Fugaku-sama?"

Fugaku gave a sharp nod, " Yes, and you don't have to call me that if you don't want to.", he told her, lifting her once again," I think I should take her home now, Hokage-sama" Sarutobi agreed, dismissing them. Fugaku nodded then used the _Body Flicker jutsu _to take them home.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

Mikoto Uchiha was busy trying to finish dinner for her family. Her husband had told her that he'd be home in seven days. That was eight days ago, so he was probably on his way home. Her first son, Itachi, about five years old, was in his room or outside training again. Her youngest, Sasuke, who was only a few months old was taking a nap. The sound of the front door opening broke her out of her thoughts.

"I'm home" she heard her husband say. As Mikoto walked out of the kitchen to greet him, she stopped when she saw the young girl standing behind him. Fugaku followed his wife's line of vision to Kagome. The young girl was timidly looking down at the floor, avoiding the woman's gaze.

"Fugaku, who is she?" Mikoto asked, trying to get a closer look at the girl standing behind him. Fugaku explained to his wife how he found her in some bushes, crying for her brother.

"She must have gotten separated from her brother" Fugaku told his wife, " I figured we could take care of her until her brother found her." Mikoto agreed almost instantly. She always wanted a little girl, but taking care of Kagome was better than not having a baby girl.

"Mother, Father" a small voice called, " What are you doing?"

Fugaku and Mikoto looked towards the front door to see Itachi staring at them. When did he get there?

"Itachi, where were you up until now?" Mikoto asked him.

"Training with Shisui" he answered. He noticed Kagome standing next to his father. " Who is she?" questioned Itachi, pointing at Kagome.

Fugaku answered," She will be staying with us until we can find her brother" then he gently pushed Kagome towards Itachi, telling her to introduce herself. Kagome fidgeted a bit, nervous about talking to the boy. Itachi gazed at her for a moment before holding his hand out.

"I'm Itachi "

"My name's Kagome" she said after a few moments, taking his hand in hers.

"I'll take you to your room" the prodigy told her, pulling her lightly up the stairs. Fugaku and Mikoto stood there, shocked. Itachi had warmed up to Kagome that quickly.

"I'm surprised." Fugaku stated, still staring at the stairs, " I didn't expect Itachi to be so nice to her, let alone talk to her."

" Maybe Kagome will get Itachi to open up more " Mikoto guessed. She hoped she was right ; Itachi seemed to like Kagome.

**(Elsewhere)**

A dark haired man walked down the white hallways of the castle where he resided. He had just come back from a mission in the Ninja countries. Unfortunately, that's where he lost track of his little sister. They were on there way back to the Garganta when an unknown ninja had attack them. He told her to run so that he could fight without getting her in the middle of it. But when he went to look for her, she was nowhere to be found.

Ulquiorra sighed. He had failed to protect his only sister, and now she was somewhere scared out of her wits.

" Ulquiorra, wait a moment"

The Fourth Espada turned to see Szayel Aporro Granz walking up to him.

"I heard that dear little Kagome is missing"

"I don't have time for your garbage, Octava" Ulquiorra stated coldly. Szayel held up his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

" Now, calm down. I don't mean any harm" the pink-haired scientist said, his tone of voice slightly mocking, " I just want to offer my services" Ulquiorra stared at him, silently telling Szayel to continue talking.

Szayel smirked, " I could help you locate our little Cero, that is, if you want help finding her."

The Cuarto Espada thought for a moment. He knew that Szayel, along with most of the other Espada and Arrancar, cared about Kagome to an extent. Perhaps the Octava could be of some use.

" And how do you expect to accomplish that Szayel?" Ulquiorra inquired.

"All I need is something of Kagome's and I can locate her spiritual energy wherever she is in the Ninja countries." Szayel explained. Ulquiorra nodded and went to his and Kagome's room. Hopefully the scientist hadn't lied to him. Because if he was, Aizen-sama would lose his precious Octava.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

Itachi had shown Kagome her room and was currently sitting on her bed, trying to learn more about her. Kagome also tried to get Itachi to talk about himself.

" What is your brother's name?" he asked her.

" It's Ulquiorra, but I usually call him 'Orra." she answered, her cheeks heating up.

"Why do you call him 'Orra?"

Kagome shrugged, " I don't really know. I think I started calling him that when I was three" Itachi nodded, accepting the answer.

They sat in silence for a little while, until Itachi asked, " Is that a ring on your finger? Or is it some sort of armor?"

Kagome looked at her index finger, " It's a ring. My brother's associate gave it to me for my birthday last year." she answered him. She wasn't lying. Luppi had given her the ring on her fourth birthday, telling her that it would help her when she got older. He told her not to take it off unless there was an emergency. Would being lost be an emergency? Maybe, but probably not the kind of emergency Luppi was talking about.

Itachi stared at the ring for a while. It looked more like a piece of armor than a ring. He wondered if it was supposed to do anything, but before he could ask a baby's cry rang through the room.

Itachi hurried out of the room, Kagome following. They went into the nursery, where Sasuke was in his crib, crying his eyes out. Kagome gazed at the small infant, wondering what was five year old girl reached inside the crib and lifted the wailing child in to her arms. Sasuke cried some more, until he caught Kagome's gaze in his. Kagome held Sasuke in slight wonder. Were all human infants this loud? From what Szayel had taught her, human infants didn't have average sized lungs, so she figured thay were incapable of being very noisy. Apparently, she was wrong.

Sasuke gazed up at Kagome, tears still in his eyes. He reached up to her and put his tiny fingers on the lines running down her face. Kagome smiled at him, making him laugh.

"I don't believe it."

Kagome and Itachi turned to see Mikoto standing in the doorway, a shocked expression on her face.

"What don't you believe, Mikoto-sama?" Kagome asked, still holding Sasuke in her arms.

"Sasuke has never warmed up to anyone like that. Usually, if anyone he doesn't know tries to hold him, he'd start crying" Mikoto told her, crossing the room to look at her baby. She had heard Sasuke crying while she was finishing dinner, but before she could go to him he stopped. She had thought Itachi came and calmed him down, but seeing Sasuke in Kagome's arms had her surprised. " Kagome-chan, do you think you can put Sasuke back to sleep?" Mikoto asked the young espada, " He hasn't had a nap all day, he shouldn't even be awake yet" Kagome nodded, making Mikoto smile. She left the room, saying she had to finish dinner. Itachi gazed down at his little brother, watching him laugh and play with Kagome's long hair.

"So, how exactly are you going to get him to go to sleep?" he asked her, softly rubbing Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand, " He looks wide awake to me" Kagome just shrugged and left the room, Itachi following her. They entered Kagome's room and laid Sasuke in the middle of the bed, Itachi and Kagome sitting on either side of him. They watched the infant babble nonsense, flailing around between them.

Kagome had never really seen any other infants before. She had lived a sheltered life in Las Noches, so as far as she knew, she was the only child that was used her finger to trace the baby's cheek, causing him to giggle. Sasuke grabbed Kagome's finger and put it in his toothless mouth, surprising Kagome. She gently pulled her finger out of his mouth, smiling sheephishly when the baby laughed.

" I forgot to mention he does that if you get close enough to his mouth." Itachi pointed out. The look on her face was actually funny; he almost laughed. He then added, " So, I guess he won't be going back to sleep, will he?"

Kagome shrugged, letting Sasuke gnaw on a chunk of her hair, " I could sing him to sleep, but it might not put him fully to sleep."

"You could always try." the prodigy told her, "And if it doesn't work, then we just play with him until dinner's ready" Kagome nodded. She stared at Sasuke, thinking of a song she could sing to him. Only one song came to mind.

"Yume no tsubomi hiragu

Mabushii sora wo aogi

Mune paii hirogaru

Yasashii kaori"she sung, stroking Sasuke's hair gently. Sasuke babbled quietly, playing with a lock of Itachi's hair. It looked like he was getting sleepy, but he was trying to fight it.

"Kikoeru wa

Koi no rizumu

Kisetsu koe

Ai ni kitene"

Itachi listened to the song Kagome sang. He wondered who had taught her the song. It suited her voice.

"Daisuki darou

Sasaya itara

Sekaijuu ni

Kikoe chuu kana

Hazuka shikute

Usubu miteta

Watashi no te wo tori

Hayashii desu" Kagome finished. She watched Sasuke, noticing his eyes fluttering sleepily. Itachi suddenly got up from the bed and left the room. Kagome was about to call his name when he came back, a green stuffed dinosaur in his hand. He set the toy next to Sasuke, who immediately grabbed it, pulling it to his small body. Within a matter of seconds, the youngest Uchiha was asleep. The two five year olds slowly climbed off the bed, making sure to put a pillow in thier place, and went downstairs. Mikoto looked at them when they came into the kitchen.

"Where's Sasuke?" the Uchiha matriarch questioned, as Itachi and Kagome sat at the table.

" Asleep" they answered simultaneously. Mikoto just nodded, telling them that dinner would be ready in a few minutes.

* * *

That's all I have at this moment. Read my profile to know why I'm taking so long with my updates. I'm sorry, but this is the best I could do on short notice. Please be patient with me, I'm doing my best to update everything. Don't send me any flames, I will delete them, Any ideas are greatly appreciated.

The song at the end was _Yume No Tsubomi_ by Nana Mizuki.

Thank you so much

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


	2. Author Note

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry about not updating in such a long time. I'm preparing for my surgery next week and I'm getting a physical tomorrow. Hopefully, I can try to finish my chapters while I'm in the hospital. I'm almost done with the next chapters for My Bloody Rose and  To Love A Vampire. I'm also halfway done with the next chapter for Untitled and am working on the next chapters for Love Of A Maou and Espada or Ninja. Please be patient with, a lot of shit is happening right now and I don't need any fucking pressuring me right now. Seriously, if you can't deal with that, then it's your fucking problem. Really , there's a broom in the closet, go clean your shit up. For those who were being patient and sending me encouragement (you know who you are), I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'll do my best to update while on bed-rest.

Thank you for waiting,

FortuneGoddessOfGaia.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally back and ready to type again! My surgery went very well to all who were concerned. Your comments were what helped me to heal and I thank you. I'm sorry it took so long, but with the healing, my computer crashing and school getting hectic, I haven't been able to get much done. I am working on the others chapters though; I just have to retype some of them. Don't worry though, they are coming. There is a bit of a time skip in this chapter, only about a week, just to show that Kagome is alright with the Uchiha's. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Bleach or any of the songs in the chapters. They are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, Masashi Kishimoto, Tite Kubo, and the artists respectively.

**Warnings:** cursing, mild violence, possible slight nudity** (Harribel)**

It's been a week since Kagome was allowed to stay with the Uchiha clan. She and Itachi were very close within the first few days and were now inseparable. Sasuke absolutely adored Kagome, he never wanted to leave her side, and cried whenever he did. Kagome loved Sasuke as much as he loved her. The little baby had her utterly fascinated to a point where she was just amazed. When she wasn't with Itachi, she was with Sasuke or with both of them. Mikoto and Fugaku treated Kagome as one of their own, but knew that her brother would come to find her one day. Until then, they would continue to take care of Kagome.

At the moment, Kagome was helping Mikoto cook breakfast, with Sasuke in his highchair next to Kagome. Fugaku was at the table reading a newspaper, Itachi sitting next to him with a jutsu scroll.

"'Tachi"

Itachi, upon hearing his nickname, looked up to see Kagome staring at him, eyebrow raised in question. "I'm sorry. Did you ask me something?"

"I asked if you could show me where the park is. There was something I wanted to check." Kagome said, with an exasperated look in her eye. Itachi smirked slightly and nodded a 'yes' to her request. She smiled in gratitude and went back to what she was doing. Sasuke, seeing Kagome smile, laughed with glee.

"Kagome-chan, tell me a bit more about where you're from" Mikoto said, a gentle smile on her face.

Kagome nodded before she spoke." Well, it's mostly a desert of white sand and the moon is always out. Um, we live in a really big castle with about seven hundred others. I'm the only child there."

"There are no other children? No wonder you're so fascinated by Sasuke" Fugaku commented.

Kagome smiled, "Yup, I'm the only one. Oh! And Aizen-sama made an artificial sun for on wing of the castle. It's the part where me 'Orra, and the others sleep."

"Artificial? There's no sun?" Mikoto asked, taking the food the girl had finished and placing it on the table. Kagome shook her head no. "Strange. Who exactly is Aizen?"

"Aizen-sama is my brother's master. He's like the king. At least that's what he told me." Kagome replied, her head slightly tilting to the left. Sasuke had grabbed a lock of her hair while she was talking and started playing with it. Kagome didn't mind, as long as he didn't pull it.

"What's your brother like?" Itachi asked, surprising Mikoto. Itachi didn't say anything up until now. She almost forgot he was there.

"Um, towards me he's really nice. When he's not working, he plays with me. If he works, then Grimm or someone else does." Kagome told, taking Sasuke out of his highchair and sitting down at the table, the baby in her lap.

"Who-", Itachi started, but was interrupted by Mikoto.

"Alright, no more questions! Time to eat." Mikoto said, sitting next to her husband. Fugaku put down his newspaper and started to eat. "Come here Sasuke. Time to let Kagome-chan eat her food." Mikoto said, trying to take Sasuke from Kagome. Sasuke whimpered and clung to Kagome's dress.

"It's alright Mikoto-sama. He can stay with me." Kagome said, rubbing the baby's back to calm him down. "I can feed him and myself with no problem. It's fine."

"If you say so, Kagome-chan" Mikoto replied, unconvinced. Sasuke seemed to love Kagome; she wondered how he would act when they were older.

The family continued to eat in silence with the occasional giggle from Sasuke.

_~I think that if I had to choose I'd be an espada. The zero espada to be precise. That way I'd be stronger than Yammy! ~_

After breakfast, and Kagome putting Sasuke to sleep, Itachi took the young espada to the park within the Uchiha compound. Mikoto made them change clothes before they left, so that Kagome wasn't wearing the same thing every day. Kagome wore a black dress with the Uchiha crest on the back left shoulder. The dress looked similar to her espada dress, but the sleeves were a bit shorter and the bottom was flared. A blue sash was around her waist. She kept the shoes Aizen-sama got her on though. Itachi wore a dark blue shirt, Uchiha crest in the same place as Kagome, and black shorts. The two five year olds made their way to a large tree to sit under. Itachi looked at Kagome, as though he was about to interrogate her.

"Before you do whatever it is you're about to do, who is this 'Grimm' person you were talking about?"

"He's one of my brother's…..um, acquaintances. He works for Aizen-sama with my brother."

Itachi nodded, "Just two more questions."

"Okay"

"Can you tell me the names of some of your brother's 'acquaintances'?" Itachi asked, making air quotes around acquaintances.

Kagome's emerald eyes widened in surprise before she nodded and started to name them, "Well, there's Stark, Nnoitra, Harribel, Szayel, Grimmjow, Luppi, um…. Lilynette, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, Shawlong, Gin-sama and Tousen-sama. That's all at the moment." She told him. Itachi nodded, soaking in all the names. Hopefully, he'd get to meet some of these people soon. Seeing that Itachi wasn't going to say anything else, Kagome figured that it was her queue to get to work. Taking a piece of chalk out of her dress pocket, the cero espada got busy.

Time to try and call big brother.

_~If I were a ninja, my clan would be the Kekkaishi clan. It would be stronger that the Uchiha clan and Hyuuga clan combined! ~_

**(Las Noches)**

Ulquiorra watched silently as Szayel worked at his computer, searching for Kagome. A small white hair tie was sitting on a scanner next to the keyboard, a light green glow surrounding the strip of ribbon. They had been working at this for four days now.

"Why haven't you found her yet, Octava?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Please have some patience, dear Cuatro" Szayel said slyly, "She probably hasn't been using her spiritual energy lately, so it's a bit more difficult to locate her."

Ulquiorra seemed to accept this answer, and continued to watch the Octava work. It was silent for all of five minutes before this happened.

"What the hell? You still haven't found her?"

"What's taking so *yawn* long?"

Ulquiorra closed his eyes to get rid of the headache that was forming. There stood Grimmjow and Stark in the doorway, one looking pissed off and the other about to fall asleep.

"What are you doing here, Grimm?" Szayel asked, knowing the nickname would piss off the bluenette. Said bluenette growled in agitation.

"Don't call me that, bastard!" Grimmjow yelled before turning to Ulquiorra, "Hey, Ulquiorra, you still haven't found Kagome yet? What's taking you jackasses?"

Stark, who had been half-asleep until now, asked," Has she been active?"

Ulquiorra replied to Stark, ignoring Grimmjow, "No, that's why its taking so long."

"I see. Hopefully she…..wait. does she know the communicating kido?" Stark asked

Szayel stopped typing as soon as those words left Stark's lips. He hadn't thought of that. The Octava thought for a minute. If he remembered correctly, he and Harribel did teach her the communicating kido as a precautionary for an event like this. It was only a matter of time before she used the spell; then they'd be able to find her.

"She does know the kido. Harribel and I taught it to her." Szayel said, turning to look at the espada ranked higher than him. " She may use it soon."

"If that's the case, then all we have to do is wait here patiently" Ulquiorra said, leaning against the wall.

"Exactly"

The four espada men turned their attention to the door where Harribel stood in the door. She walked into the room and stopped to sit next to Stark, who had already went back to sleep by then.

"Kagome will contact us soon, we just have to be patient"

The Octava, Sexta, and Cuatro nodded their heads and turned back to the screen, waiting for any sign of the small Cero espada.

_~I really can't decide between espada or ninja. It's not something I can just choose. It takes a lot of thought and time to decide.~_

Itachi looked at Kagome with something akin to amazement. She had drawn a medium-sized symbol that he'd never seen before on the ground. It was a large circle with the kanji for speech in the middle with several stars and other kanji surrounding it.(1) She then kneeled down in front of it, clasping her hands in a hand seal. Itachi watched in astonishment as a bright purple beam of light shot out of the drawing, going into the sky.

**(Las Noches)**

"We finally found her" Szayel smirked as the reading for Kagome's spiritual energy went haywire.

**(With Kagome and Itachi)**

Itachi watched Kagome stay in that same spot for the past five minutes. He was surprised Anbu hadn't come to see if something was wrong. Just as the thought had past his mind, Fugaku and Mikoto came rushing out of the trees.

"What's going on here Itachi?" Fugaku asked, staring at Kagome. Itachi went to answer, but the light stopped going back to wherever it came from. Kagome lowered her hands and stood up. Mikoto rushed over to the girl, checking her for any and all injuries.

"Are you alright Kagome-chan?" the Uchiha matriarch asked, still running her hands over Kagome, " What was that you just did?"

Kagome looked up at Mikoto," I tried to call 'Orra", she started, looking at the sky, "But I guess I did it wrong."

Mikoto gave the girl a hug. She must really miss her brother. The poor girl must be disappointed.

"Come on, let's go make some cookies before Sasuke wakes up, okay?" Mikoto said, hoping to cheer the girl up. Kagome nodded and let herself be dragged by the matriarch. Fugaku glanced at his son with a look that said 'we will talk later' before following after them ,Itachi following right behind.

**(Las Noches Throne Room)**

Ulquiorra, Szayel, Stark, and Harribel kneeled in front of Aizen. They had just told him that Kagome had been found.

"So our young Cero has been found." Aizen said demurely, "That's good. I was worried about her" This was no secret to them. All of Las Noches knew that Kagome was very special to Aizen, since she was the only espada to age, he treated her as though she were his princess.

"Harribel and Ulquiorra will go and get her. Make sure she's unharmed. If she's harmed there will be consequences." Aizen ordered.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Harribel and Ulquiorra answered. They stood and went to leave.

"Ulquiorra, stay behind for a moment. I have something I want to tell you."

The Cuatro looked to his leader a questioning look in his eyes.

**(Uchiha Compound)**

Kagome lay on the living room floor with Sasuke, who had woken up, playing with his toy dinosaur next to her. She didn't understand it. Why hadn't the kido worked? Did she do something wrong? Kagome slapped a hand over her face in annoyance. She probably drew the communication symbol wrong. The Cero espada yelped when a small hand slapped her forehead. She looked through her lashes to see Sasuke laughing over her.

"You must think that's really funny, huh?" she asked the baby. Giggling was her only answer. She shook her head in amusement and rolled over to play with Sasuke. Itachi watched with amusement hidden on his face. He was glad Kagome wasn't to upset that she couldn't reach her brother. He wondered what would happen if she ever left? Sasuke definitely wouldn't be happy. He was sure that he himself wouldn't like it very much if she left either. His thoughts were broken when the doorbell rang.

"Itachi? Can you get that please?" Mikoto called from the kitchen. Itachi didn't answer and just got up to answer the door. He opened the door to see a man and a woman. The man looked like a male, older version of Kagome. The woman had blonde hair, green eyes and dark skin. Itachi felt something weird about them for some reason.

"Father." Itachi called behind him. Fugaku, coming from the kitchen, saw the two and sent Itachi to the living room with Kagome. The patriarch went up to the door, his guard up.

"Can I help you?" Fugaku asked, looking the two over. The woman's clothing looked indecent to say the least. Her top barely covered her chest.

"Yes.", the man said, his voice devoid of any emotion, "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and this is Tia Harribel. You have my younger sister here and I would like to have her back."

_~You know what? I can't decide. I'd just be both and be all powerful. Stronger than anyone in the world! It would be amazing! ~_

Ulquiorra finally comes for Kagome! Yayz! I'd just like to say it took a while to remember this fic because I have been out of it lately. This will be a late Christmas gift seeing as I had no internet when I finished typing this. I hope you enjoyed it!

**(1**) Think one of the transmutation circles from Full Metal Alchemist. Its kind of what I was going for.

Next time the Uchihas go to Las Noches to meet Aizen. Hopefully that chapter comes out quicker than this one. Please R&R! Ja Ne!


End file.
